Lost and Found
by Morra Renae
Summary: Kagome has experienced the deepest betrayal. Left with only her kit and her life, she returns home. She is lost...lost within a maze of emotions. All she needs now is a light to guide her way through the dark - and it comes in the form of a silent youkai.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. nor do I own Kagome's outfit (picture link in profile). What I do own is any OC that I may create.

**Lost And Found**

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>A figure burst through the trees, the dying sun reflected in their midnight hair. Grasping a small bundle, they gripped it tighter and increased their pace. Stumbling slightly on an overturned root, they came to their knees; a whoosh of a large object coming from behind.<p>

"Hiraikotsu!" As its name portrayed, the giant weapon sprung from the tree line, heading straight for the crouched silhouette. The lithe form jumped, higher in the air than humanly possible, its cloak whipping in the late autumn wind. The shadow's hood slipped off, exposing its true identity; a female kitsune youkai.

A small child cried out, and the bundle was revealed to be a small kitsune kit. The woman purred softly, calming the young boy.

A familiar female voice, harsh and demanding rang out.

"You won't escape, filthy _imiko_."

The female kitsune landed on a fallen log and adjusted the child. "Shut up, Sango. I thought you were my sister?" she snarled.

The woman, Sango, clad in the traditional garb of a Demon Slayer, stepped out of the shadows. "I no longer have a sister, Kagome. You stopped being my sister when the Jewel revealed your true identity. Who would have thought that you, the _Shikon Miko_, mother to a kitsune was born a fire/ice youkai. You don't deserve to live." She glared at the two, nothing less than pure disgust in her dull brown orbs.

Kagome growled darkly. "What about Shippo? What did he do to warrant your hatred?" The boy whimpered and dug his head into his mother's chest.

Sango smirked. "He sided with you. Now be good…and cease to exist." She caught the boomerang and, reaching back, sent it once more towards the pair. Kagome dodged quickly, but not quick enough. The finely crafted weapon managed to graze her side, tearing her dark blue fighting kimono in the process. She ran for the Bone Eater's Well before the Slayer could recover her weapon.

She reached the rim, but her wound had been poisoned and she fell to the ground, wincing as the cut turned a sickly green color. Cruel laughter filled the clearing and Kagome's growls grew in pitch. "Damn." Shippo sniffled, and she knew she had to get them to safety. Coming to her feet once more, she staggered forward and leaped through the well. Somewhere in the distance she could hear a cry of outrage, but it no longer mattered. They were safe.

As the lights surrounded her and her kit, a lone tear made its way down her pale cheek, glinting morosely in the soft blue glow.

_Do not worry child. _Midoriko's voice echoed around them. _There is something much better waiting for you in the future._

Kagome nodded, but was unable to quell the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Mama?" Shippo whispered, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, kit?" He wiped a stray tear off her face and she gave him a small smile.

"Where are we going?"

She held back a fresh onslaught of tears at his innocent question and answered him softly.

"We're going home."

* * *

><p>"Ogre!" The small prince bellowed.<p>

"Y-yes, Koenma-sama?" Came the tentative reply.

"Bring me Botan." The creature nodded and scurried off, slightly wary at the young prince's dark expression.

"Botan here! What do you—" She began.

Koenma raised a hand to silence her. "Not now, Botan. There is too much to do, not enough time, and I am deeply worried that _nothing_ I do can rectify the situation."

Botan closed her mouth and nodded dumbly. It wasn't everyday he was _this_ serious.

"Good. Now bring me the Spirit Detectives. Right away. If they protest, feel free to threaten them with treason against Reikai Law. I will send them to prison as nothing less than traitors if they do."

It didn't take long for Botan to leave via portal, and Koenma sighed; all his energy and focus leaving him in that one single breath.

_I hope they succeed. If not, there will be __**hell**__ to pay._

* * *

><p>To say that Yusuke was pleased when she stepped through the portal into his apartment was an understatement.<p>

"Dammit Botan! What is it now? I was promised a week off from missions. Now shoo. I'm gonna go take a nap." Kurama smirked at Yusuke's speech. Botan growled.

"Shut up, Yusuke." She gasped and clutched her chest. Keiko scurried over to her side but Botan waved her off. The boy in question turned to stare wide-eyed at Lady Death's tone. She'd never spoken so fiercely to them before; not like that at least.

The rest of them (Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama and Kuwabara) gaped in silent shock, their faces resembling hungry koi. Hiei snorted at their expressions before returning to stare out of the window.

"Jeez! What's got your panties in a twist?" Yusuke asked.

Botan glared at him and huffed. "Koenma-sama that's what." She shuddered. "He really frightened me earlier. I've never seen him so serious before. Not even during the Sensui incident." At this last part her voice quieted even further, so that only those with demonic senses could hear. Their eyes widened at her declaration.

"I have a feeling something big is going to happen." She continued. "I've never felt more afraid. Now that I am actually here in Ningenkai, my worries have shot through the roof." She paused and stared at her feet, unwilling to go on.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. He, nor Youko had sensed anything unusual in the past few months; despite the few random lower class demons they had been tasked with hunting every week or so.

**Youko? Are you listening to this?**

_**Yeah, Red. And I still can't sense anything.**_

**I wonder what's going on. It isn't like Botan to act like this.**

_**Don't just sit there! Ask her! Ask her!**_

In his mind, an image of a silver fox with delightedly curious eyes and nine fox tails quivering in anticipation of another puzzle, popped up. He gave an internal sigh at his counterpart's behavior, though he himself was just as curious of the Grim Reaper's actions.

**I was going to.**

"What do you mean, Botan?" The red-head questioned, deciding to ignore the many questions Youko continued to push through his mental barriers. _At least he isn't making mental images of sex…scratch that. Can his mind not wander for more than a few moments? _"What do you sense? Youko and I have yet to sense anything of the dangerous variety."

Botan raised her head, and revealed a set of misty bubblegum pink eyes holding back tears. "It is the souls of those who have passed. They cry out. At first, when I stepped through the portal, they were only whispers, as usual."

_**How creepy, Red. To think having to listen to people who have kicked the proverbial bucket day in and day out. That has gotta give you a headache!**_

**Hush, Youko. I can't concentrate with you ranting in my head.**

_**Fine, fine.**_

"But now, their voices are steadily gaining strength. They call out for a woman; their Protector. This…Lady of Time…that will save their souls. And that isn't all. They predict a great disaster that will befall all three worlds if she isn't found or kept safe. It has never happened before, and the dead are never wrong."

Hiei scowled. There were too many questions and not enough answers for his liking. "Hn. Shouldn't we be leaving now? That brat wants us, doesn't he?" The sooner he started the mission, the sooner he could get out of Koenma's debt.

Botan looked startled to hear him speak, and then nodded her head gravely. "Yes. Now hurry up, Koenma-sama sounded urgent. The girls may come as well." She had noticed the familiar glint in their eyes that was so very similar to her own when she was interested, and she knew that there wasn't enough time to argue whether or not they would come.

Yusuke blinked. "Hey! Who says we should go, huh? I haven't had a decent vacation in a long time. I deserve a—"

Botan rounded on him, her brows scrunched together in frustration, ending his rant prematurely. "Koenma also told me to tell you that if you refuse to come, he can and will sentence you with treason against Reikai, no questions asked."

They looked even more shocked than before, if that was possible. Even Hiei eyes widened, though less noticeably. Keiko gave a small grim smile. "This sounds important, Yusuke. I think you should go. And I'm coming as well. I have this strange feeling I should see what this is all about. It sounds like another one of your 'save the world' gigs, and since I am currently a 'part of this world', I have every right to see what this is about. Right, Yusuke?" He winced at her glare as the rest of the girls broadcasted their assent.

"Feh, fine. What could that Toddler want anyways?"

*OoO*

_**WHIPPED! That boy is so whipped!**_

**Youko!**

_**What? Do not tell me he isn't whipped. It's as plain as the nose on ugly's face.**_

**I guess that's true. And don't be rude. Speaking of Kuwabara though, he has been uncharacteristically silent since she stepped through the portal.**

_**You didn't notice? He has been doing nothing but stare at Yukina all afternoon, a dazed look in his eye and that disgusting trail of drool on his chin.**_

**I wonder why Hiei has yet to kill him?**

_**I for one think Hiei is much too absorbed with his little emo-corner over there.**_

_Quiet fox! Or it will be you who dies._

_**Touchy touchy. So? Answer the question?**_

_Hn. What question?_

_**You know…why you haven't killed ugly yet…**_

_I simply do not want his disgusting human blood to stain my sword. He doesn't deserve that honor._

_**Looks like pyro-pixie's got an inflamed ego. **_Youko snickered.

**For god's sake, Youko, shut up! I apologize Hiei. He's been a little hyper since Botan spoke of the Lady of Time, though he won't tell me why. I expect that it is the fact that he doesn't know much about her. He always did love a puzzle.**

_Hn._

* * *

><p>Stepping lastly through the portal, Botan took a long look at the setting sun; the blood red sky darkly reflecting the chaos she had a feeling was about to begin.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER END<strong>_

Translations:

_imiko - a "cursed child" __意味子_

_miko - a priestess/shrine maiden __巫女_

_youkai - a demon (roughly translated) __溶解_

_kitsune - a fox (mostly of the demon variety) __狐_

_shikon no tama - the jewel of four souls __紫紺の玉_

_shikon miko - the priestess of four souls __紫紺巫女_

_ningenkai - the human realm __人間界_

_reikai - the spirit realm __例会_

_hiraikotsu - "To come flying unexpectedly" __飛来忽 __AKA: a finely crafted giant boomerang weapon known to be wielded only by the Demon Slayers; more specifically, Sango_

_**This is just for universal purposes. I know you all hate having to be told endless times during the story what a word means when you already know, so I'll just add their meanings at the end so you have the option of reading meaningless crap. I have, for a long time, always wondered what terms like **__imiko __**and **__hiraikotsu__** meant, so i decided to translate for those who are, like me, too lazy to use their brains and search for it. **_

_**I will only translate the new words that have been introduced within the current chapter, with their english, kanji, and romaji translations.**_


	2. Lost

**Lost and Found**

_Lost_

* * *

><p>The well door crashed open and a groaning, bleeding figure stumbled through. The loud noise woke the inhabitants of the shrine and they all gathered at the front of the small home, eyes wide as the wounded girl collapsed onto the hard stone tiles of the shrine grounds.<p>

"Damn." She murmured. "She used poison." Her body fell limp on the cold ground. The young boy was the first to recognize the young woman.

"Nee-san!"

The other two, an old man and a middle-aged woman gasped at his shout.

"Kagome?" There was no reply.

The older woman was quick to take control of the dire situation. "Father, get the bandages. Souta, help your sister up." Souta nodded and crept towards his barely conscious sister. A small movement startled him when her cloak began to move.

A small child rolled out and blinked sleepily. "Mama?"

Souta stared at the boy's fox ears and fluffy tail. "Are you Shippo? I'm Souta." Shippo looked at him, exhausted.

"Uh huh. Mama's told me about you." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, then leaned back into Kagome, curled into her side and fell asleep. Souta watched as, even unconscious, Kagome continued to wrap her arms around the kit, hiding him from the world. He grabbed Shippo from her arms and hoisted her onto his back, thanking soccer practice for increasing his upper body strength. It wasn't easy being a goalie.

Slowly, careful not to injure her further, he brought her into the house and straight to the kitchen. Laying her gently onto the kitchen table, he grimaced as he prodded the dark stain of blood on his shirt.

"Mom, hurry up! She's bleeding a lot."

"I'm coming." She scurried through the door, Jii-chan not far behind her, carrying the first aid kit in her calm hands.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She could tell that she was injured severely, and the poison Sango used was thankfully one she recognized.

She could vaguely hear the murmurs of her family surrounding her as she called on her miko energy to disperse the poison. Her body glowed a soft blue and lit up her family's faces in shock.

"Nee-san? Are you okay?" Souta whispered, grabbing onto her hand for comfort. She nodded and he tightened his grip, bringing comfort to her as well. Suddenly she cursed, and the energy around her wavered and then extinguished completely.

"Kikyo put some of her kuromiko powers into the poison, it seems. It'll take at least a few days to expel it." Her eyes drifted shut once more and her body relaxed visibly.

She had sent up a barrier after she had passed the 6 month mark in her travels in the Feudal Era, but it was quickly growing weaker as she was. Shippo stirred but did not wake as Mrs. Higurashi shooed the two males out of the kitchen, intent on dressing her daughter's wound.

Halfway through the second layer of gauze, Kagome sat up quickly, choosing to take no notice of the throbbing pain in her side. There was a familiar prickle at the edge of her senses and she gasped, turning to her mother.

"Youkai…coming…now. They're from the well." She took one look at her mother's pale face and came to a decision. "You guys have to stay here. It's attracted to both my miko energy and mine and Shippo's _youki_. My barrier can only hold them off for so long. We'll have to leave and lure them away." She picked up Shippo in her arms, and came to her feet, ignoring her mother's protests.

"Mom, you know I'm right. Besides, I'm the only one who can stop them. I'll be fine." She chose not to reveal the fact that she was weakened by her injury - she was in enough pain that it would greatly inhibit her abilities, but there was no need for her mother to worry excessively.

Her friends' betrayals would have to be brought up at a later date as well.

Her mother nodded reluctantly and left the room, intent on keeping the remainder of her family as safe as she could. Kagome grabbed her weapons (_a bow and quiver, along with two katanas, given to her by Sesshomaru; Seireikaisei - Spirit Resurrection, and In'yo - Yin and Yang_) - which Sota had placed by the door - and rushed out of the house as fast as her wound would allow.

As she passed through the barrier surrounding the shrine, a loud beastly roar filled the night. She shuddered. The youkai were getting closer.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. We," he gestured to his teammates. "Are supposed to - protect - this girl, Kagome Higurashi? What's so special about <em>her<em>." Yusuke snorted at the picture of the apparently weak - but nonetheless beautiful - girl on Koenma's screen.

Koenma leveled Yusuke with a glare. "What's so special about her? She is perhaps the most important person in existence, not to mention one of the most powerful. There has _never_ been another since Lady Midoriko with her level of purity."

Suffice to say, Hiei was intrigued. This _onna_ seemed interesting - he would enjoy testing her limits.

_I'm sure you would. I know I wouldn't mind that. _His beast purred.

He mentally scoffed. Why did he have to be stuck with a horny inner beast?

_Because I am everything you contain while around others. Emotions, a personality, etc. Including…_ An image of a red-eyed Dragon entered his psyche - it growled in pleasure and sent a wave of desire through his body. _Lust. _He groaned in discomfort and shifted his body so as to hide the growing erection his beast's actions had brought forth - images of the girl bare and covered in a sheen of sweat underneath him only fueled the heat coursing down to his groin.

*OoO*

_**Look at her, red! That smooth skin, ebony hair, and perfectly soft lips. She's like paradise on Earth!**_

Kurama had to agree with him. She was very beautiful.

_**What I wouldn't give to wrap those legs around—**_

**That's enough, Youko. I don't need **_**any**_** visuals.**

Youko snorted in disbelief. _**Did I bond myself to a fool? Or are you just blind? **_

**Neither Youko. I have morals of my own, that's all. I am not one for flings.**

_**Yeah, that's why you're still a prissy virgin. Besides, who says it only has to happen once? I'm more than happy with a repeat occurrence.**_

Kurama was about to reply when he heard a growl in his mind.

_Shut up, fox. You will not touch her._

_**Looks like firecracker has a bit of an infatuation with her as well. Tell me, Hiei. What do you think about sharing? I wouldn't mind, especially if it was you…**_Youko purred.

_I said silence. I do not feel like repeating myself._

_**Fine, fine. Touchy. Keep acting like this and someone might actually think you're in love. I will leave her alone, though. It's very unlikely that Mr. Virgin here will even have the balls to go after her, so I figure it's a lost cause anyway.**_

His only response was a snarl.

Speaking for the first time since entering Reikai, he drew unwanted attention towards himself. "What exactly is she exactly, to have garnered even Reikai's interests." He spoke with a hoarse tone - as if he was in pain - and Kurama raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

Koenma grinned creepily, sending shivers down everyone's spine. "She is a—"

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

The young ruler jumped to his feet in anxiety - balancing precariously on his large chair. "Ogre! Get in here!"

George rushed in, a fairly large stack of papers held in his hands. "Yes, sir. It seems, sir, that youkai are attacking Higurashi Shrine, and the humans who currently reside there are stuck inside the house."

Koenma turned to his Spirit Detectives. "You must leave immediately. Go!"

They rushed through the portal - Hiei spared once last glance before he too stepped into the welcoming darkness. He briefly heard the prince mumble and raised an eyebrow. As the portal dragged his body through, the words he had missed before reached his ears.

_I hope it is not too late. She is far more precious than anyone could possibly understand. Please don't screw this up, for everyone's sakes._

* * *

><p>Botan whined pitifully. They turned to look at her.<p>

"Where are we?" Kurama asked politely.

She sighed in defeat. "I was hoping it wouldn't do this but it's too late now. The portal has delivered us approximately 5 miles away from Higurashi Shrine."

Hiei snarled in anger. "And why have you dropped us so far from our target?"

"There is a barrier that surrounds the shrine. It allows those that do not wish it harm, but it seems that with the youkai attack, it isn't allowing anyone through it doesn't recognize intimately."

"You're telling me a barrier can recognize people?" Kazuma asked.

"No, but the Sacred Tree that fuels the barrier can see their auras and admit or refuse them entrance. It has stood for thousands of years on this land and it will stand for a thousand more - as long as it has that which it must protect."

"Well let's go then. I'm getting tired of just standing around." Yusuke complained, and they took off, racing towards the shrine.

* * *

><p>She couldn't run fast enough - the youkai were gradually catching up to her. She may have been able to outrun them any other day, but she was in far too much pain. Not to mention the fact that she had to carry Shippo and her weapons, which were virtually useless until she could gain enough ground to hold a position.<p>

_¤We shall help you, Guardian of the Shikon.¤ _Midoriko spoke - her voice echoing with that of the three other souls that resided within the Jewel.

Kagome nodded her head thankfully. She didn't know if she was able to keep Shippo safe for very much longer. Silently, she cursed Sango - she hadn't asked for any of this!

'What will you do?'

The Jewel pulsed at her side and they were surrounded by a bright light - she shielded her kit's eyes from the glow while closing her own.

_¤We shall bring you to one called Genkai. She owns a shrine that, while not as potent as your own, will help to recover your lost energy. Be wary, however, as the youkai gather there as well. We can only help remove you from the more populated areas.¤_

She sagged in relief - she was pleased that no civilians would be harmed in the case of a battle. She brought a finger to Shippo's forehead and released a small amount of her aura into his, calming him into a peaceful sleep. She did not want him to fear more than he should.

Opening her eyes once the glare had faded, she chose the quickest route through the treeline and sped towards it, all too aware of the steadily gaining youkai behind her. She snarled in frustration. Reaching deep inside of her for her powers, she erected a small barrier around her kit. It was the least she could do for him. Even if she fell, he would continue to be protected until one who was capable and willing to take him in found him. She soon found herself in a clearing, which might have been beautiful if not for the fact that she was all too likely to die there.

She stumbled - and knew then that it was all over for her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the claws to rip into her flesh.

When nothing happened, she slowly pried open her exhausted eyes. There, staring back into her own, were a pair of glowing, possessive crimson orbs.

They practically screamed _power._

* * *

><p>Yusuke's communicator rang harshly in the silence surrounding their group. He whipped it out, still running, and answered with annoyance. "What do you want, toddler?"<p>

"The demons have left the shrine, and are heading to Genkai's. The three humans inside are safe."

They came to a standstill, anger evident on their faces. "You mean we came all this way only to have to turn around and go in the opposite direction?" Yusuke shouted.

Koenma scowled at him. "The girl, Kagome, has lured the youkai away from her family. She ended up in Genkai's forest, and is now being pursued by a large group of youkai, which doubled once she arrived in the forest's territory."

Addressing the group now, he continued. "It is of the utmost importance that she remain _intact. _If she does not, it will be on your heads." The screen went black.

Kurama spoke to Botan. "Do you think you could transport us there now?" She nodded enthusiastically and, still hovering on her oar, opened a portal into the very same clearing in which Kagome had taken refuge in.

As they landed on their feet, the first thing they saw was the enormous crowd of youkai that had gathered there. The second thing that they noticed was the small figure curled protectively around her small cargo as the youkai converged on her at once.

Speeding forward, Hiei sliced his way through the crowd, coming to stand protectively in front of the young woman. She groaned, and he turned back to look at her, his sword held high against the assault of youkai.

As his eyes met hers - hers were a electrifying blue he had not seen on any human or demon before; they were incredibly enticing - his scarlet orbs glinted with a possessive light and his beast growled a single word.

_**Mate…**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER END<strong>

Translations:

_onna - a woman _女

_youki - demonic aura __妖気_


End file.
